Kingdom of Dale
Overview This was a faction created by Lego_Army to create a new power in the north. This faction of northmen is looking for recruits. Its capital is the city of Dale, which Lego_Army acquired from Thorin_The_King. Part of Confederation of the Northmen. Dale is mainly a bunch of city states which are responsible for recruiting but the king rules over all and owns all the land. Note that many Cities need players. Government The Kingdom of Dale is split into various city states. The city states must look after gaining recruits and defending itself, though it cannot hold land other than what it is built on. The King has power over nearly all aspects of life, but must respect the liberties of the people. Territories * Central Wilderland * Ft point of Dale (in Erebor's land) * Dale * North Wilderland (Not Erebor land) Ranks The Dalish rank system: * The King - overall ruler of the city states and land, He has the final say. * Lord of Rhovanion - The Law makers and help inspect and manage cities. * City lord/Baron - In Charge of a city that he/she built/inherited. Has full authority over that city under the King and Lords of Rhovanion. * Noble - A player who has excelled at many different criteria and is slightly above the citizens. * Citizens - Average players, must follow orders from superiors and double up as soldiers. These are the players that have passed recruitment. * Northmen - The barbarians of the North that are willing to join Dale, they must buy housing inside a city and do not have the rights of a citizen as they have not passed the recruitment process. They can reapply for it though. Cities may give ranks in their own city to help look after different things. History Long ago, in fair land of Rohan , a young Horse-lord, Lego_Army built his city, a great place full of lively houses and people but then Lego_Army thought about more land and more power but could not stand to leave his proud city. He knew to follow his heart and to protect the small isolated villages and farms scattered across his would-be land. Soon after that, he left with loyal men of his household to start a new power in the north. Lego_Army struck an Deal with the Dwarves of Erebor and their King Under The Mountain to acquire Dale as his capital. He plans to finish Dale and raise other great cities and fortressess in his new nation. Check out The Lego saga for more. Members (Not having any rank here means they are citizens. * Lego_Army - King and Lord of Dale * Childwalrus (Mevans) - Lord of Running ford * Dersky123 - Lord of Redwater, Lord of Rhovanion * Ridge106- lord of the Crossroads and Lord of Rhovanion * erikmeteenk - Lord of Rhovanion, Dale * 0_e - Lord of Rhovanion, Captain of Dale (city) * NOMOETOES - Dale * King_Dinocye - Lord of Dale port * * Prof_Grimm - Dale * RikjeB - Dale, noble * C4KE - Dale * brotherpig123 - Dale * Mr_Hubbes - Dale * MauMau1234 - Dale * Mr_Fearless0112 - Dale Northmen * Sucho13Miles7 * Lafldsmdfr1234 Players with an * means that they are inactive or they are unable to play frequently Major Builds Dale - Capital, made in land owned by Erebor (With the permissions of Thorin), has majority of players living there. Redwater - a fortress in Redwater Ford Bardshaven - Port on the South east corner of Dale (biome), ruled by King_Dincoye Old Rhovanion - a village at old Rhovanion Formal Alliances and Diplomacy They are part of the Council of the Northmen Mutual defense treaty with Gondor Alliance with the High elves of Lindon Cram - Kebab treaty (Peace treaty with Astrasi Empire) Woodland Realm alliance Military Alliance with Dorwinion Laws The Kingdom of Dale's law system is in the power of a court. If an offender breaks a set law, he will be summoned to the Dalish court and tried by by 2 lord of Rhovanion and the King. They will decide on a verdict however the King has the power to veto the verdict though. Do not: 1. Murder of fellow Dalish players 2. Theft 3. Tax evasion 4. Labour evasion Category:Factions Category:Rhovanion